


Victoire

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e04 New Day Rising, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, POV Butch, Poor Butch, Romantic Gestures, Translation Available, wtf guys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: La scène de la victoire des élections municipales du point de vue de Butch Gilzean





	Victoire

**Author's Note:**

> Alors j'ai trois fanfics sur le feu, je me mets un petit épisode pour me motiver...et je me retrouve à en écrire une quatrième. Faut dire, ce moment de l'épisode, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'en peux plus de ma vie. Je relate trop à Butch, qui doit complètement HALLUCINER devant le romantique sirupeux de la scène. Voilà, donc c'était bien fun à écrire...

Il le savait. Il savait que cet espèce de taré, avec ses énigmes et ses devinettes, préparait un mauvais coup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait ruiné les chances du Pingouin de devenir maire, et Butch était en colère, mais pas autant qu'Oswald. Il aurait pu se tourner vers lui en lui soulignant qu'il l'avait prévenu de ce méfier de ce grand serin, mais franchement, à ce moment-là, il ne se sentait vraiment pas le cœur à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. La place de maire aurait dû revenir à Oswald, ils avaient tout arrangé pour cela, et l'autre avait tout gâché ; il était cinglé, c'était la seule excuse que Butch pouvait lui trouver. Et néanmoins, cela n'atténua en aucune façon la pulsion qui le jeta contre Edward Nygma – en vérité, il rêvait de lui rentrer dans le lard depuis le début. Son expression, sa façon de parler, son attitude, tout lui donnait des frissons de dégoût et des envies de meurtre. Il ne comprenait pas comment Oswald avait pu s'attacher à ce chien errant, mais il espérait bien que cet ultime faux pas signerait son arrêt de mort.  
Oswald ne voulait pas y croire au début, mais Nygma ne nia aucune des accusations de Butch, ce qui prouvait s'il le fallait qu'il était bel et bien malade. La main de Butch se resserra sur sa gorge fragile.  
Un mot du Pingouin, qui peinait à garder son calme, de plus en plus au bord de la crise de nerf, et il dégaina son flingue, le pointant sur le faciès dérangé de Nygma.  
\- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas dire à Butch de tirer !, menaça Oswald – ou peut-être suppliait-il, peut-être refusait-il encore de croire, et un instant Butch craignit que Nygma se rétracte.  
Mais non, le bonhomme était trop à côté de ses pompes pour ça. Il ne voyait même pas le danger.  
\- Il y a environ une trentaine de témoins...  
\- JE M'EN MOQUES !!, vociféra le Pingouin, sur ce ton hystérique qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
Butch le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que quand il était comme ça, les choses pouvaient salement tourner. Et comme l'avait dit Nygma, il y avait une trentaine de témoins. C'était une chose d'abattre un traître, c'en était une autre de massacrer le dit traître à coups de couteau en poussant des hurlements de bête enragée.  
Butch avait vu le Pingouin faire. Il avait le cœur solide, pourtant il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience.  
\- Et il y a ça, gronda Nygma avec un rictus, alors que la clameur s'élevait depuis le téléviseur, se répandant peu à peu dans la pièce.  
Oswald se retourna.  
\- ...ce qui ne peut être vu que comme un changement majeure selon les normes de Gotham : l'ex parrain de la pègre, Oswald Cobblepot, a gagné le poste de maire avec une large majorité...  
Butch écarquilla les yeux et tourna également la tête, l'espace d'un instant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Une vague d'anxiété le submergea brusquement en voyant l'air confiant de Nygma, qui découvrait les dents en une parodie de sourire féroce.  
Le silence du Pingouin fut couvert par les acclamations de joie des membres de la campagne ; Oswald leur ordonna sèchement de se taire et balbutia :  
\- J'ai quand même gagné...  
Sa voix tremblait comme s'il allait pleurer. Son attention revînt à Edward :  
\- Ils veulent vraiment de moi comme maire !, s'exclama Oswald, incrédule.  
Le bras de Butch se mit à trembler et il s'efforça de rester impassible, même s'il commençait de se sentir nerveux.  
\- Oui, répondit Nygma d'une voix rauque, souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Butch lui trouvait plus que jamais l'air d'un taré, mais Oswald ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il avança vers lui en bafouillant :  
\- Je ne peux pas être acheté, mais on peut me voler d'un regard...  
C'était incompréhensible et Butch dévisagea le Pingouin à la recherche d'une réponse mais celui-ci l'ignora, entièrement concentré sur Edward, comme hypnotisé.  
\- Je suis sans valeur pour un, continua-t-il comme dans un rêve, mais inestimable pour deux...  
Nygma leva les doigts devant lui et traça un cœur dans les airs.  
Là, Butch commençait sérieusement à perdre pieds. C'était ridicule, il ne pigeait rien, mais il sentait l'ambiance devenir bizarre, et l'envie d'appuyer sur la détente le démangeait de plus en plus.  
\- L'amour !, s'exclama Oswald.  
Le visage de Butch devînt brusquement tout flasque lorsque l'information explosa dans son esprit. Il était réellement en train d'assister à une déclaration d'amour complètement zarbi entre le grand échalas et le Pingouin...et le pire, c'était que ce dernier paraissait complètement charmé.  
Il lui fit brutalement baisser son arme, et Butch se crispa, refusant d'y croire, refusant de penser qu'Oswald puisse tomber aussi facilement dans le panneau. Il ne pouvait pas se dire autre chose que « c'est une blague ? C'est pas possible, dites-moi que c'est une blague ! ».  
Lorsque le Pingouin se tourna enfin vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était bouche bée depuis tout à l'heure et s'empressa de resserrer la mâchoire. Mais ce n'était pas lui que le nouveau maire de Gotham regardait ; il fixait la télévision avec un air d'émerveillement, comme un gamin qui vient de recevoir ce cadeau dont il a toujours rêvé.  
\- Ils m'aiment !, dit Oswald à Nygma, la voix frémissante d'émotion.  
\- Si vous aviez acheté l'élection, répondit doucement Edward avec une tendresse écœurante dans le regard, vous ne l'auriez jamais su. Et maintenant vous savez...  
Butch se sentit brusquement de trop. Ces deux-là étaient trop proches, trop...tendres et affectueux. Ça le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.  
\- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ?, susurra Nygma, les yeux brillants.  
Butch secoua la tête d'un air défait. Sérieusement ? Il avait fait tout ça pour faire...plaisir à Oswald, pour qu'il se sente...bien ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces âneries ? L'amour, SERIEUSEMENT ?  
\- Comment saviez-vous que je gagnerais ?, demanda Oswald avec émotion.  
\- Je crois en vous Oswald, murmura Nygma en se rapprochant. Même si vous ne croyez pas en vous-même !  
C'était comme dans une foutue comédie romantique. Non pas que Butch soit un expert – oh en fait il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il s'y connaissait un peu. C'était tellement incroyable d'assister à une scène pareille dans la vraie vie qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le Pingouin s'adressait à lui et il mit un temps de latence avant de réagir.  
\- Et toi !, gronda Oswald. Tu n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse gagner l'élection par moi-même !  
Butch prit un air carrément offusqué et ne manqua pas d'apercevoir le masque de Nygma se métamorphoser, devenir plus sombre, empli d'une froide et mesquine satisfaction.  
\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas vraiment fait pour ça après tout, siffla le Pingouin, détruisant tous les espoirs que Butch avait mis dans cette élection.  
\- QUOI ?, rugit-il. Tu te fous de moi ? Ce mec...  
Oswald allait le jeter pour l'autre psychopathe ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait suivi ses ordres ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa Oswald avec cette lueur de danger dans les yeux qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop pousser. J'ai toujours besoin de toi pour jouer les gros bras !  
Il cracha ces derniers mots avec un mépris à peine déguisé. Envolé les rêves de carrière. Le Pingouin se tourna vers son nouveau favoris.  
\- Allez Ed. Allons célébrer notre victoire, dit-il en riant presque.  
Nygma gloussa et ils passèrent devant Butch sans lui accorder un regard – mais il pouvait sentir Nygma irradier le contentement à l'idée de l'avoir écrasé.  
Les envies de meurtre de Butch revinrent le prendre à la gorge. Sauf que cette fois il dut se retenir.  
Nygma était devenu intouchable.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814976) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew)
  * [[Podfic] Victoire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907604) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
